chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
H'earring
H'earring is an UnderWorld Creature. It resembles a humanoid rabbit which is also bigger than the normal rabbit. Appearance H'earring is bigger than a normal rabbit. He has green skin, which allows him to blend into the lush Overworld, and large ears like a rabbit's ear that give him great hearing. His body is accompanied by a red mohawk along with a short red goatee and two tufts of red hair on his wrists. His large ears have darker green spots at the ends. He also has two short fangs on his large mouth. He wears a brown vest, similar to his relative, Neerig. H'earring's appearance is slightly less jagged than his season 2 appearance in order to give off more of a cartoon look. Description Due to his exceptional abilities, H’earring was pressed into service as an UnderWorld spy, listening in on unsuspecting enemies and conspirators of the UnderWorld from afar. Though he was not very interested in Perim’s power struggles, he did not want to defy Chaor or his commands—at least, not directly to his face. H’earring’s top priority is enjoying himself, as well as staying on the "big boss" good side. H’earring’s perverse personal tastes are revolting, even to his fellow UnderWorlders. He devours Dractyl scales, pond scum and other awful inedibles. H'earring is Kaz's go to creature, since when Kaz needs something to scan and can't find it, he turns to H'earring. Once H'earring shows him the creature, he asks Kaz for some gross "food" in return such as Lake Pouril mud or Dractyl scales. H'earring is first seen in the episode Unexpected showing Kaz and Tom around Underworld City looking for a rare scan. After this H'earring is usually seen in matches and showing Tom and Kaz around Perim. H'earring is not present at the opening of the doors of the Deep Mines but he is later hit by the M'arrillian known as Milla'iin when trying to help Kaz get a scan of Milla'iin and is brainwashed. He is later seen slaving away for them in a mine. Later he is completely brainwashed and now considered a full Minion. (It is believed that he escaped as at the end of Last Stand Pt. 2 he is seen chasing the M'marrilians and shooting them with a Viledriver.) H'earring has an ability that costs 1 Mugic Counter to cast but has great long term effects. He can re-arrange 3 of the top cards on either location deck any way the controller wants. His best gear is the Dractyl Scales card which can give him 20 more energy and weaken his opponents Disiplines H’earring has the Mugical ability to manipulate the strategy of any army. He is able to change the planned Locations of future engagements – confusing opponents or aiding allied strategists. Strategies H’earring is like an underworld version of Blazier. His ability is useful for rearranging an opponent’s attack deck. Keep two H’earrings in the mid row and give them both Mugician’s Lyre’s so that he can play his ability four times, perfect for when you need to switch your plan up fast. In the Show Breakdown Appearances * Lord of Treachery.-''' H'earring takes Kaz with Chaor as part of Takinom's request to introduce a trustworhty Chaotic player to the underworld ruler, in order to help Chaor to be prepared in case he had to fight Lord Van Bloot. * '''CodeMaster Chronicles * Dual Duel * Legions of Aa'une * Kickin' Boat * Elementary * Son's of the Spiritlands Card Owners *Kaz Kalinkas (in a scavenger match against Peyton, he could not find Chaor to scan so he scanned H'earring) * Tom Majors (Tom used him in the episode Going Under and won) *Peyton (Peyton used him when battling EddieX/Noisemaker) Trivia *During one episode, H'earring gets brainwashed by Milla'iin and he turns into a Minion. After this happened, a new version of H'earring came out which is known as: H'earring, Tainted; in which this card art looks a little better than the first card. In this card, you see a mind controlled H'earring and you also see a shoe. If you study the pictures (by looking at the shadows in it's picture), you would see the one with the shoe has spikey hair. In Chaotic, out of the 4 main characters, there is only one with spikey hair, in which the shadow resembles Kaz, which makes sense as in a way it is his fault that H'earrings mind is controlled by the M'arrillians. *H'earring was been used to battle in Dromes only three times on the series and all those times the players that used him won. H'earring comes as part of the Underworld Starter deck. Quotes "It's too dangerous!!! Why do you think everyone else is running away?!?!" - H'earring "Hey! Just because he's short doesn't mean he's not tough."- H'earring See also *Kaz *Neerig Gallery Hearing1.jpg Hearing2.jpg H'earring Season 1.jpg H'Earring Snapshot.jpg HearringE1.png HearringE2.png KazandHearring.png HearringE3.png Hearring-LargeArt.jpg Category:UnderWorld Scouts Category:UnderWorld Creatures Category:Dawn of Perim Category:Rise of the Oligarch Category:UnderWorlders Category:Cards in the TV series Category:Creatures Category:Scouts Category:Creatures with 1 Mugic Counter Category:UnderWorld Minions Category:Minion Category:Tom's Creatures Category:Kaz's Creatures Category:Featured Article Category:Milla'iin's helpers Notes and References Category:Uncommon Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Rare Creatures